


How Peculiar

by S2_501



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Discussion of Abortion, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a hot mess, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Memory Related, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Out of Character Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Third Person, Post-War, Timeskips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501
Summary: Draco is not happy. It's possible that it was just a curse gone wrong. But it's also possible that the powers that be just want to see him suffer. Rightfully so of course, but does he have to suffer like this? Oh, and it doesn't help that he's not even out. What a perfect way to announce to the world he's not straight. Hello world, look at my baby!





	How Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's been years since I've attempted fanfiction again, and I was brought back thanks to the Drarry fandom. Anyways, there's my excuse for why this fic may suck, but I just wanted to try this out. Get my creative flow going. And alas, this story was born. I wanted to challenge myself so I wrote in present tense instead of past tense. It was a struggle to adjust, so please bear that in mind if you read anything weird regarding the tenses. It may be quite fast paced, but that’s my intention. If there was anything I missed out, please be a dear and point it out for me. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the read :)

“I’m sorry, but could you repeat that please?”

Cold. The room’s too cold. The feeling of cold like metal pressing against his back is the only sensation he’s aware of. His knees somehow have lost their feeling, and he has to take his seat again. The news had caused him to rush up to a stand, only now he regrets that decision and falls back into it.

“I’m very sorry, but the test results don’t lie. We have repeated them multiple times because we just couldn’t believe our eyes.” His doctor keeps her eyes on him.

“Test it again. I want to see it for myself.” He’s numb, vaguely aware that he felt angry, but he’s also numb. How can you feel angry and numb? Wasn’t rage a warm emotion? Cold rage is strange…

“We had the best researchers in to double check that what we saw was valid. Please don’t doubt our efforts. What I am telling you is the truth. I’m not kidding around, and it’s a very serious matter.”

There’s a knock on the door that takes the doctor’s attention away from him. Now that the doctor isn’t looking at him with _ pity _ he’s able to focus on his thoughts more. How the heck did this happen? When did it happen? Is he doomed to a fate because of the wrong he did when he was younger? Of course he had attempted to fix his mistakes now that he’s older. He’s friendly with the sodding golden trio, why did this have to happen to him?

“Sorry about this, but there is a commotion going on in the east wing. We have a patient who refuses to take the sleeping potion to prepare him for surgery… You seem to be the only one he’ll listen to ma’am…”

The voice behind the door is very timid and the doctor nods at Draco in obvious dismissal.

“I will arrange for a follow-up within this week if you’re amenable. Of course I understand if you wish to transfer-”

“I can come by Friday. I would like to discuss my options then. If you’ll excuse me.” Draco stands up and fixes his outer jacket. It isn’t too chilly and he wants to get out of here as soon as possible. Possibly home where a bottle of red wine is calling his name. Oh wait… No. The wine would help. Fuck it.

“Draco-...”

He turns back to the doctor and begins to impatiently tap his foot. He really needs to go, before the need to scream takes over him and he plots everyone’s demise, including his own. If his life is going to end this way, he wants to take the whole world down with him.

“Granger, I appreciate your help in accommodating me in such short notice. Have a pleasant rest of the day.”

Hermione sighs and fixes her papers on her desk. Draco takes his leave, keeping his face neutral. When inside all he wanted to do is bang his head against the wall. Hopefully it’ll be hard enough that he’ll break his neck and die.

Within minutes he’s back at his manor, blessedly alone. Narcissa must have gone out to have tea with Andromeda. That means he has hours to be alone. The two had taken to drinking together to mend their relationship. Much like how Draco and Harry bonded. Speaking of Harry…

“Grimmauld Place!” he calls into the floo. 

A messy mop of black followed by a curious stare answers. The green flames makes his colouring look sickly, though not as sickly as how Draco feels inside.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me this late in the afternoon?”

Draco rolls his eyes, ignoring the greeting. “Wanna get drunk and regret it in the morning?”

The smile he receives lets him know he made the right decision. Drinking with Harry is always fun, and it helps to take the edge off. “Give me a minute to get ready, I’ll be there.”

One thing that Draco enjoys about Harry is that he doesn’t question Draco. He doesn’t need to know what’s going through Draco’s head to cause such a reaction. He doesn’t and that was why Draco finds himself unloading the whole ordeal to Harry after half a bottle of father’s finest. Drinking also makes him very emotional, and after having to keep everything inside for the better part of an hour, he’s a blubbering mess.

“Shh shh… it’ll be alright Draco. I’m sure Mione will figure something out to help you… Do you know… Uhh… Who the other parties involved might be?”

Draco groans into the pillow, using it to absorb his tears. He assumes he’s fine until another wave passes and more tears form. He’s pathetic. He’s sprawled across the sofa face down, finally giving up on decorum and lamenting, _ why me God? Why? _

“Potter if I knew I think I would have been able to solve this…”

He hears the sound of glasses clinking. Harry seems to be refilling his glass and Draco’s. The kind git, so helpful. “If it helps you, you aren’t alone. You know that right? I’ll be here to help you with whatever you need. You don’t ever have to feel as if you’re alone ever again.”

The tone of his voice makes Draco look at him. Harry’s eyes are fierce and they meet his briefly before focusing on his glass. Draco confessed to Harry - obviously while drunk - that he hated sixth year. It was so tough figuring out who to trust and who to keep at a distance. As a result he ended up pushing everyone away, isolating himself. It’s only after the war and a deep heart to heart with Gregory that made him realise his wrongs and that he _ could _ trust Greg. He agrees with Draco that Voldemort was an absolute twat who needed to be ended. Ever since the confession of hating loneliness, Harry makes sure to keep Draco involved, regardless how minor.

“I appreciate that Harry. Thank you.”

He lifts his glass and takes the rest of the whiskey down as a shot. Harry sighs and stands over him, taking his glass away. He puts it back on the table and sits on the small gap Draco hasn’t occupied with his limbs. He shoves at Draco’s leg making him pull both legs to his chest, into a foetal position.

“You’re very welcome Draco… Are you sure it’s safe to drink so much though? I don’t know much, but I know enough that alcohol isn’t safe…”

“I just want this one normal thing Harry. I’m not having a lot, I think that’ll be my last glass…”

“Of course, I understand.”

Draco grins over his knees and kicks at Harry’s thigh. Harry chuckles, grabbing his two ankles and placing them over his thighs. He rubs at Draco’s ankles causing him to close his eyes and sigh contently.

“Fuck that feels good.”

Harry and Draco remain in peaceful silence during the rest of the evening.

It changes when Narcissa returns, her own drunk giggling rousing Draco from his peaceful nap. The aftereffects of drinking no longer active, he feels more awake than ever. Isn’t alcohol supposed to make you forget everything? Why does he remember…?

“Drakooooon my baby!”

At the word Draco starts to cry again. Harry sits up quickly, alert now that he sees Draco’s tears. “She’s not aware Draco. Hush now… shhh…”

The rising panic he feels starts to fade. Of course she isn’t aware. The news is something new, and hopefully the ones who do know are smart enough to keep their mouths shut. “Can you stay here until I tell her? I don’t think I can think straight…”

Harry laughs at his word choice. Draco hits his shoulder, tears still falling, but a smile breaking through. “I can’t, and neither can you… That seems to be why this-” Harry stops, careful of what he says next. Especially with Narcissa so close to them.

Another drunken confession between the two of them. As far as the other is aware, they’re the only ones aware of each other’s preferences. It had occurred a few months ago and if Draco thinks about it, it’s probably why he and Harry bonded so closely quickly.

_ \--- _

Two men stumble into Harry’s. Just four weeks into the tentative friendship and they’re already giggling into each other’s shoulder.

“Potter, your home is atrocious!”

Harry stumbles out of his trainers and lands on his butt, not listening to Draco. It’s not the first time Draco’s been over, nor said the same phrase. “Eh, I rarely have guests over, and I’m barely home. What’s the point?”

Draco kicks off his shoes and steps into slippers by the coat rack. He’d brought them over during his previous visit refusing to walk around barefoot where _ there is a severe lack of carpets, why the fuck should I suffer Potter? _

“You’re meaning to tell me, that our saviour wizard, Harry Potter the great, Saint to all good and Gryffindor, dream come true to wizardkind, is struggling to pull?”

Harry finally manages to stand up, and grips the wall in an attempt to keep his balance. “Pretty hard to do that when you’re gay as shit and don’t trust anyone you’d bring to keep it a secret.”

Draco’s too busy fiddling with the zipper of his coat, so what he replies doesn’t really register.

“Oh I know that feeling. Being in the closet sucks so much. If I was able to travel outside of England I for sure would have spent most of my time with some other wizard, enjoying the bliss that is the male anatomy.”

Harry pauses, and makes a face as if he’s sucked a lemon. “I hate that phrase. Closet. I’ve been inside a cupboard for years, and now I’m inside a closet. It’s fucking taking the piss is what it is.”

It seems as if both of them realise what they said at the same time. They both look at each other, eyes wide.

“I was-”

“That was-”

“Holy shit-”

“Really?”

“What the shit Potter?”

“Back at you Malfoy!”

“What the fuck do you mean cupboard?”

“...I-... Don’t think I’m drunk enough for that story.”

The two find themselves in Harry’s living room sofa. They’re both nursing warm cups of tea. Drinking was fun, but this seems to be a serious conversation. Drinking is fun and all when you’re trying to learn about each other, but a time and place of course…

Draco turns to Harry and opens his mouth, but he seems to have lost his train of thought because he stops and instead chooses to take another sip of the warm earl gray. “That wasn’t how I pictured coming out to look like.” Harry muses.

Draco isn’t able to stop himself, he starts laughing almost dropping his teacup during it. “I never thought I’d have a coming out. I assumed after cleansing myself from being a stain to society, some witch would take pity on me and we’d marry. If I was lucky, I may be able to sire an heir, and Malfoy carries on. Should I be so bold, I may even start an affair on the side with her distant male cousin. What the fuck is in this tea Potter?”

Harry squints at Draco. “You know what, I don’t even know. I got it from Ron’s side of the cupboard. It might be prank tea or something from Wheezes.”

The atmosphere seems awkward, but they both end up getting comfortable. Somehow they drift to sit closer together and they start to reassure each other that they’re fine.

Harry’s eyes are far away and he seems to be in a different place entirely. “I always thought it was weird that I looked at guys instead of girls. Like I was wrong for being the way I was.”

“My thoughts exactly. Throughout my life, I was always reminded about how important carrying on our family line is. How one day my parents would arrange a suitable match for our family.”

“You wouldn’t have been given a choice at all?”

“Oh there’s a list. Had our family chosen the right side during the war, it would probably have been a long list. But cus of father’s stupid decisions the list is quite short. In fact, I was able to tell mother I wasn’t looking for marriage so soon after the war. She seemed okay with it, but I know it’s only a matter of time before she starts pushing it… So in a way, thank you for your win Harry. Saved me the trouble of getting a beard.”

“Fucking hell…”

“Hmm.. quite right.”

“Regardless, it’s nice to have someone to talk to about this. Someone who can relate you know?”

Draco smiles, for once agreeing that Harry is right. He probably says that out loud because Harry dramatically gasps talking about how he must document the one and only time Draco admits he’s correct.

“You prick, shut up.”

“Never.”

_ \--- _

Harry manages to get Draco to calm down enough that when Narcissa appears, all that’s left of his small breakdown is his red eyes. Narcissa is truly sloshed and instead of rushing over to Draco like normally does, collapses onto the fainting chair opposite the one Harry and Draco claim. Harry already knew where he got his drunken behaviour from, but it’s always fun to see how Narcissa handles it.

“I don’t think anything I tell her tonight will stick. She’ll just end up forgetting, and like hell I’d want to say this to her twice.”

Harry’s hands are still resting around Draco’s ankle. He grips it tightly in response.

“Could you perhaps stay and then help me tell her in the morning when we’re all healed from today’s sins?”

Harry keeps his eyes down, focusing on Draco’s ankles. “Yeah, course. I’ll take my usual room?”

Draco takes back his legs and walks over to his mother. “Mother, get up, this isn’t your bedroom.”

“Drakoooooon, my sweet sweet child. Thank you for helping me. I’m much too old to be getting myself into these situations. Maybe that’s why you haven’t left for a wife. You know you don’t need to stay here to look after me right? This doesn’t happen all the time -”

“Mother, bed.” 

Draco looks to Harry questioningly. He nods, letting him know he’ll wait for Draco to return. Draco takes his mother’s arm and gently guides her to her quarters. She moved into a different bedroom after Lucius’ death. Everything in the room is a bitter reminder to her, and Draco guesses it’s probably why she enjoys drinking lately.

Lucius’ death is not exactly a surprise, but it doesn’t mean the ache isn’t there. While Lucius was a horrible man to people outside his family, within he was… somewhat warmer. More to Narcissa than Draco. Maybe he knew Draco isn’t interested in furthering the Malfoy line. Blood intuition and all as they say.

“Darling, was that Mister Potter over again? Does he not have much to do these days?”

Draco looks down at his mother, catching her before she trips over her own feet. How she lost her composure like this, and regains it in the mornings is something Draco wishes he could learn. Even now that he’s sobered up, he still doesn’t carry the same grace he knows she’ll have come the morning.

“He’s just a layabout nowadays remember mother? Being my friend is the only entertaining thing that he has to do.”

Narcissa laughs at the light teasing he makes. It’s a strange turn from the comments he used to make regarding Harry, but it’s a pleasant turn. She knows Harry is a good friend to Draco and is glad he’s so forgiving to both of them.

“Well don’t keep him waiting. I know the way darling.”

Draco hesitates, but his mother’s stare makes he back up. _ She’s a grown woman, she can handle herself _ he thinks, tucking his hands into his pockets and turning back to where Harry is hopefully still waiting.

“Good night mother.”

“Good night Drakon.”

_ Drakon isn’t even my full name _ , he smiles to himself. She tends to give him different names, last week it was Dracul. Draco returns to the sitting room and finds Harry trying to keep awake. After the war Harry found sleep surprisingly easy. No matter how awkward the position is, he’s able to knock out within minutes. It doesn’t matter that he’ll feel pain the following morning, his body’s just _ tired _ and wants to rest.

“Hey.” 

Draco’s voice is gentle, and he’s slow in his approach to Harry. Last time he woke Harry he was greeted with a wand to his neck. Having that happen once between them is enough for Draco.

“‘Sup?” Harry’s voice is barely there, so Draco knows he’s halfway to Orpheus’ arms.

“C’mon we’ll talk in the morning.”

A few minutes into their walk to the guest room Harry suddenly stops. “You know this means you’ve outed yourself in front of Mione right?”

Draco pauses, and suddenly the cold creeps back to him.

“Hey, hey!! It’s okay. From what I’ve observed over the years, Mione would be the least to be judgemental about it. She won’t care Draco, you’re in safe hands.”

“Then why aren’t you out to her if that what you’ve noticed about _ your _ best friend, you hypocrite?”

Harry rubs at his fading scar, “I’m scared.”

Draco doesn’t push the matter anymore. After all, he’s still in the same position with everyone in his circle. If anything the past few months have taught him, it’s that Hermione is trustworthy, she’ll have to be if her job requires patient-doctor confidentiality.

When they reach the bedroom, Draco turns to Harry. He pats his shoulder, and if it lingers for longer than it’s meant to he ignores what it means. “Night Harry,” he murmurs, aware of how quiet the whole manor is. Why he and his mother remain there is a mystery. They could move somewhere, anywhere else.

Harry pokes Draco, taking him out of his thoughts. He smiles when Draco’s attention returns to him, “night Drakon,” he teases.

Draco hides his grin and heads down three doors to where his room is.

Now he’s truly alone, and his thoughts return to earlier in the afternoon. What Hermione told him was still a shock, but something that he knows he needs to think about, because the issue isn’t going to go away just because he ignores it.

_ \--- _

For two weeks, Draco feels like death has crawled into his life and chose to make itself aware by expelling itself from his body. It’s the third time that he’s collapsed from vomiting that his mother tells him enough is enough and that he should visit a doctor, or Hermione if he rather have fair treatment. Draco assumes it’s just food poisoning from that disgusting restaurant Harry had recommended the four of them eat at. It was his turn to choose and maybe he actually hasn’t forgiven Draco and chose to kill him slowly by making him lose all his water weight and appetite.

“I’m here for an appointment with Doctor Granger,” Draco says to the welcome witch. He chooses to ignore her gawking, it’s not uncommon and he’s sad to say he’s used to it.

“I’ll let her know Mister Malfoy. Please take a seat. She’ll be with you momentarily.”

Draco turns to the rest of the room. It’s half full of patients and they’re all aware of him. He knows it. Some parents have tighter holds on their children, and the older adults sneer at him. He sighs and takes a seat in the far corner where he knows they’ll feel safer. He stays there for another half hour before he’s called in to Hermione’s office.

She’s sitting calmly and smiles at Draco when he closes the door. It automatically locks with a silencing charm. Draco knows nothing is wrong with him, but being at the doctor’s office always did cause him some anxiety. Maybe his carefreeness isn’t ideal and it’s actually serious. Maybe he’s dying and his last day on earth is today. How is he supposed to spend his last day-

“Draco, it’s just going to be simple tests and we’ll get the results instantly. Is that okay with you?”

Draco nods. Hermione gestures to the bed on the side where he takes his seat. It helps that she’s someone he knows, but the anxiety of something being wrong still eats at him. He toes his shoes off and lies on the bed fully.

“This is just to test your blood pressure.”

Hermione makes sure to describe every little thing she does. Her voice is soothing and helps Draco relax further. “I’m going to need to know what your other symptoms are Draco.” Her concentration is purely on the spells so Draco isn’t entirely conscious of what he reveals.

“For the past two weeks I’ve been feeling nauseous. Mother’s told me I’ve passed out about three times from vomiting into the sick bucket. It’s sometimes triggered by something as small as walking past restaurants. Honestly, that restaurant we went to was dodgy, and I knew it from the beginning. We should never have eaten there Granger.”

Hermione’s eyebrow furrows, “smells trigger it you say?” she looks to him and tilts her head. She shakes her head after a while, as if dispelling a stray thought. She looks into Draco’s eyes and he has to wonder if she’s trying to read his mind. If she’s secretly been able to, he tries to occlude. He’s not good at it, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. She seems to come to a decision since she tells him, “I’m just going on a hunch, but let me try this one last spell.”

Draco gestures to himself as if saying ‘knock yourself out’. Hermione mutters a spell that he struggles to catch. It’s not something he’s heard his previous doctors say so it must be something new. Maybe he’s sick with a new virus and Hermione was studying it last night and tried something new.

Something new does happen. His stomach glows a soft amber and he feels warm. Hermione’s eyes grow wide and she gasps. She looks to Draco and her wand hand trembles. _ Oh shit, it’s something deadly _ he thinks.

“I’m going to die aren’t I?”

He is ready to accept his fate. Two years on borrowed time is enough, he’s been able to fix his mistakes, somewhat, maybe it is time to go.

“No Draco. Fuck. Sorry, it just came out. You’re not going to die. I… I just need to call in my colleague. I’m not entirely sure about that last spell so I’m gonna need her to clarify. Don’t worry nothing will get out, but… Fucking hell! Okay okay okay, uhh I’ll be right back.”

Draco stares at the back of Hermione as she runs out of her office and leaves him alone to his thoughts of maybe dying. He thought she was the calmest out of the trio, but maybe they’re all nutcases. Why ever did he end up befriending them? Maybe the crazy tends to attach by diffusion or something. He wasn’t crazy and as a result, their crazy rubbed off onto him.

Hermione returns and has a male with her. He seems to be older and more knowledgeable, which makes sense. Her smile isn’t entirely _ there _ but he appreciates her attempt at being placating. But what he needs right now are the facts. What is going on with him?

“My name is Doctor Hazel. I’ll just be making the same tests that Doctor Granger did, if you’re agreeable. She seems to think something, but requires some double-checking.”

Draco knows Hermione wouldn’t have asked someone else to do something she could do herself. It still doesn’t reassure him though. He agrees to the tests and allows the new doctor to cast. His face shows the same expressions of shock that Hermione’s did and Draco suddenly doesn’t want to know what’s happening to him.

“How peculiar. This is really very strange.”

He turns to Hermione, and it seems the two of them have a conversation with their eyes. Doctor telepathy perhaps. Draco isn’t sure if he wants to be part of the conversation or not. The silence is slowly killing him. They must still be monitoring his heart rate, because Hermione notices and goes to his side and starts reassuring him everything’s okay.

“Draco, I know this may be very weird of me to ask, but have you been sexually active lately?”

Dread creeps up in him. No, he hasn’t because no one knows about his preferences apart from one other person.

“Not that I’m aware of. Why do you ask? Oh God, is it a disease transmitted sexually? I can reassure you, that boat hasn’t sailed yet so that’s impossible.”

Draco isn’t ashamed to admit his lack of experience, not if it means that there’s something else that can be causing his sickness. But it seems his response isn’t what Hermione is after as she loses colour in her cheeks.

Doctor Hazel chooses to take the stand this time, “it’s not a disease I’m afraid Mister Malfoy. If you’d like for us to run more tests to double check it, we can do so. However I’m somewhat of an expert in this field and I know what I see. And from my perspective, things seem to be positive.” He pauses and seems to realise that Draco may need to be alone with Hermione for the next shitstorm. “If this is all I’m needed for, I need to be on my way, I have other patients coming in for checkups. Excuse me.” He seems to run out of there faster than necessary.

“I’m just going to say it.”

“Out with it Granger, I’m not getting any younger. If anything, you’re making me more anxious and I really am getting kinda-”

“You’re pregnant Draco.”

“Come again?”

“The amber light means that you’re pregnant. If you want, I can take a few tests to see how far along you are. Doctor Hazel is the leading doctor is research for male pregnancies hence why I called for him. It’s not something I deal with everyday, and I honestly thought you were pulling my leg. Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve tried to. But the tests are never wrong and -”

“Granger what the fuck are you trying to say?”

“It’s simple Draco, you’re going to be a father.”

_ \--- _

Harry woke up earlier than Draco and was leading the house-elves in the creation for breakfast. It’s awfully kind of him and Draco feels warm. He never expected what friendship with Harry Potter would feel like, and to actually experience it in this lifetime brings him such joy.

“Sorry to have started without you, but you know how I get.”

Draco just quietly sits on the breakfast bar he had installed when he realised how at home Harry felt in the kitchen. Of course that came about because of a negative past, but Harry chose to take control of his past and learn to cope with it by owning it rather than hiding from it. He’s already hiding his sexuality, he doesn’t need to fear his past.

“Are you alright? Did Mione give you some potions to help with your sickness?”

“She was called away before she could give me a prescription, but I’m sure if I’ll owl her she’ll remember to. I’m seeing her this Friday to see what my options are.”

“Options?”

“I don’t know if I’m good enough to be a father to this child, Harry. Or if I even deserve one-”

“Just wait one minute here Malfoy, you’ve repented and you’ve paid for your mistakes. This is something that’s a gift, and-”

“I don’t even know how I got pregnant Harry. What if it was because of a nasty spell from one of the families who hates me? What if this child entered the world because someone hated me enough to mess up my life?”

Harry seems stumped, not having expected to be questioned like that. Harry didn’t want to be insensitive but he had wanted to know who the other father was. In secret he admits that he’s jealous. Jealous of Draco or the other guy, he’s not sure. But during their talk yesterday Draco made Harry aware that he has no recollection of ever being with a man. So maybe it was a spell gone wrong.

“If anything, it’s up to you. It’s your body and I’m here if you need me. Now, did you want scrambled eggs or poached eggs?”

Draco groans, “Harry I appreciate you and everything you’re doing.” He leans over the counter, taking his plate and picking up a heavy helping of the eggs. He also picks up some hashbrowns and the ketchup.

On days when Harry stays over, Draco never eats breakfast in the dining room. It’s normally just the two of them, and he doesn’t want it to seem pretentious occupying two seats among the twenty. It’s ridiculous and he needs to redecorate the room if it’s the last thing he does.

_ \--- _

Telling Narcissa at lunch seems to be anti-climatic. She seems to be masking her hangover well, but she’s poised and elegant come lunch. Draco mumbles his way through his explanation and Narcissa stays quiet the whole time. She lets him finish before taking a sip of her tea. Her silence causes Draco to panic, his foot kicking Harry’s shin catching his attention. Harry lifts one side of his mouth in a pseudo-smile.

“My darling, I hope you’re doing well amidst this news. I’ll admit it’s a shock, but I have nothing against you. You’re certainly not the gay member in this family. If I remember vaguely your father had some dalliances during our Hogwarts years. He never told you because he didn’t know it would be something you could have bonded over. Of course his father frightened it out of him, but I’m sure Lucius would have been supportive of you.”

That is _ not _ what Draco expected to hear.

“I don’t think I want to keep it mother… I doubt I’d be a suitable father-”

Narcissa gasps this time, “but Draco… I know this may sound insensitive of me, but this is your only chance to have an heir. I won’t push you to marry a woman since I know now, but honestly Draco... “

“The line should end with me. Why should I let another child suffer the last name that is ours? They don’t deserve the hate they’ll receive just because of their last name. I won’t give them it.”

“Then give the child the last name of the other father. Please Draco-”

“I’m going to have to think about that mother.”

Draco chooses not to reveal that he’s unaware who the other father is. He’s already brought this disappointment into the family, and he doesn’t want to make more add up. It’s only then that Draco realises how silent Harry is being. He’s probably uncomfortable and wants to leave, but when Draco looks to him, all he can see is a face devoid of emotion. He doesn’t judge, and he doesn’t want to say anything that will cause either Narcissa or Draco to dislike him.

Noticing the lull, Harry interrupts, “if I may?”

Draco and Narcissa look to him, wondering what he has to say.

“Draco isn’t the only one who-”

“POTTER!”

_ What _? Harry mouths to him. Is the man completely stupid? What is his mother going to think when Harry reveals that he’s also of the same orientation as Draco? She’s going to start assuming, and that’s something he’d rather avoid. Thank you very much.

“As I was saying he’s not alone in his decision and I’m sure Mione and I will be by his side no matter what he decides. Of course I think you should also support him in whatever he chooses.”

Narcissa stares at Harry, as if wondering how Draco came across such a friend. _ I’m not sure either mother _, Draco thinks.

_ \--- _

Hermione looks up at Draco’s entrance. It’s finally Friday, and Draco finally came to a decision. It was tough to get to, but he knows it’s the right choice in the long run.

“I think I’ll carry it to full term…”

She breathes a sigh of relief, aborting the child may have been the safest option, especially since Draco isn’t taking the potions necessary during male pregnancy, but she was hopeful that he would keep it.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do. I know it’s weird, but I’m going to treat it like a normal pregnancy. From earlier in the week I was able to determine that you’re somewhere between two to three weeks along. I’m going to need you to come to check-ups every three weeks. I’ll keep a log book about your progress and I’m going to need the other father to come in so we can figure something out.”

Draco is nodding along, agreeing with her every step of the way until the other father is mentioned again. He’s starting to get frustrated. When are people going to get it in their heads that he is a freaking virgin who somehow managed to carry a child because of some miscast spell, or curse depending on what the intention of said evil-doer was.

“You’re going to call me stupid, but is there a chance that there _ is no other father _? And that I’m doomed to this fate because someone chose to curse me with this? Seeing me as a pregnant man to amuse them til their death?”

Hermione stops her detailed explanation about the logbook when Draco interrupts. She looks at him as if he’s stupid, when he specifically told her not to. Well he told her not to call him stupid, but it’s basically unsaid that he doesn’t want her to look at him like that too.

“Draco, when I was performing the tests on you, I saw an essence of two people. Ergo, there’s another father. I hate to break it to you Draco, but this isn’t a curse. If anything, you somehow managed to take a fertility potion and created this baby the natural way. Or as natural as men can get pregnant…”

There must be something about being in Hermione’s office. The room is always cold. No wait, that’s just him.

“How the heck can I have slept with someone when I don’t even remember it? Oh fuck, did something happen to me and I was obliviated? Hermione…”

Hermione’s eyes widen at the sound of her first name. Draco’s been comfortable using everyone’s last name aside from Harry and this lets her know that he’s genuinely terrified. She stands from her desk, and goes around. Once she’s at Draco’s side she places a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her, and the worry he sees in her eyes don’t calm him any more than her hand does.

“With your permission, I’d like to look into your head. Maybe I can see if you’ve been obliviated or not. If you have, I recommend you take legal action Draco. This is sexual assault if you were unaware of actions happening to you. Of course we can find a way to magically trace the other father if that is the case. Regardless of your past, this is a serious crime and I’m sure Harry would help pull some strings to get your win on this case.”

Draco lets out a shaky breath. Okay so he probably isn’t a virgin like he thought. And he probably isn’t cursed. This is totally fine. Just what he expects a normal Friday to seem like. If he lets Hermione go through with the spell he’ll be able to figure out exactly what’s going on with him. And frankly he’s terrified to see something he probably repressed. Why else does he not remember it?

“Okay, let’s do this spell Granger. I need to know what’s going on and I’m scared as fuck, but please be gentle.”

Hermione manages to quirk a smile at his easy confession. “I’ve got you…”

The world starts to fade when she finishes her spellcasting. He’s in his memory, partially aware of Hermione’s presence next to him as an observer. He recalls her telling him that he was two to three weeks along. He brings forward memories from those timeframes, hopefully they’ll find something.

Oh and something they did find.

_ \--- _

He’s in a muggle club. A muggle club of all places, and who does he have to thank but Harry Potter. He suggests it as a place to get everyone together. The wizarding world is still somewhat hostile to Draco’s circle, and Harry wants everyone together in once place without judgement. He’s all about being less judgemental lately. Inclusivity for everyone and everything.

Pansy has just arrived, with Blaise’s arm around her waist. Greg tumbling along behind them. Draco raises a hand to wave them over to their little table. Hermione and Ron are at the bar with Luna trying to choose something to drink. It’s this small circle of friendship, and Draco finally feels content.

An elbow to his side brings him back to his conversation with Harry. Draco is entirely enthralled by the laser lights rotating around the room. Having explained to Draco last week what lasers were and that they are now lights not burning skin confuses him. But if anything, muggles have to adapt to a magicless world, so he supposes they can have a few cool things. At least he can fly and they can’t. Oh wait, airplanes. Never mind, they seem to have it better.

“I suppose you could compare it to tons of avadas but it makes people happy.”

Harry splutters his drink and some drips down to his chin. Draco smirks at the fool next to him, amused that even after all these years, Harry is still a mess.

“Oh Potter, who are we drooling over?”

Pansy has finally reached them, and so the teasing begins. The two have made a small bet going on that they’re the better friend for Draco. Pansy likes to tease Harry into a stuttering moron, and Harry likes to flirt and make her uncomfortable since she’s been married to Blaise for the better part of a year. Draco isn’t sure how these constitute to being better friends to him, but he isn’t there to stop their fun. Initially he was worried about how Blaise would take Harry’s flirting, but he doesn’t seem threatened. Draco’s unsure why though.

“I just noticed you while Draco was talking and my mind seemed to drift. Apologies you have to see me in such a state. I’m ashamed to show you this side of me.”

Pansy laughs in delight. She’s always game when Harry is, and that’s always.

“You’re too kind darling, I suppose I could offer you once dance.”

“It’s like you read my mind. Hello Blaise, may I take your gorgeous wife to the dance floor? I’ll try my best to return her to you. But who knows?” here he wiggles his eyebrows.

Blaise can’t help himself and laughs.

“Off with the both of you.”

The two grin and make their way to the dancefloor, immediately getting absorbed by the gyrating bodies, lost to Draco’s vision. He turns to Blaise who’s grin has faded so a small smile. He isn’t sure how Blaise does it. He could never trust who he loves to be around Harry. Harry just has a way with people that make them like him regardless of how weird he acts. Then again, Blaise and Pansy were following each other since second year so Draco isn’t surprised at how secure Blaise feels.

That doesn’t stop him from commenting on it every time, “I don’t know how much you trust the two of them. If you were me I’d be breaking the two of them apart, barely letting them within talking space.”

“That’s because you’re an only child and don’t know how to share.”

“Blaise, you’ve no siblings either.”

“Touché mon ami, but I love her, and I trust her. That’s enough for me.”

“Bleck. Love. Ew.”

Blaise grins at Draco, “oh c’mon you big softie I know you’re just waiting for the right one. You’re just jealous I found mine when I was twelve.”

“That explains why you waited until four years ago to act on it.”

“Shut up! She doesn’t know how long I pined for, and for the betterment of my mental health you’d keep it a secret still!”

Draco is about to make a retort when a gap in the crowd opens. There he sees Pansy and Harry dancing closely together. So close it’s as if _ they’re _ a married couple. He doesn’t know how Blaise doesn’t feel red with rage at the sight. Draco certainly is, and he isn’t sure why.

Luna graces them with her presence, Hermione’s wrist in her grasp. She looks at Greg with a small smile and sits next to him. Draco isn’t even aware when Greg sat down, but he gives the standard greeting and makes small talk until Ron arrives with their drinks. He’s carrying it on a tray and takes a long time lamenting about how easy it would be to use a levitating charm, but Hermione shuts him up with a look.

Pansy returns sweaty, out of breath and smiling. She loops her arms around Blaise’s neck and kisses his temple. It’s all so domestic and sweet and Draco wants his turn dammit. He searches behind Pansy for Harry but doesn’t see him. He looks to the crowd and almost misses Harry before he finds him leaning against the wall. A muggle taller than him is whispering in his ear.

Things happen in slow motion then. Harry smiles and then it grows into a grin at whatever the man is saying. Draco tries to keep their friendship group’s attention away from Harry. He knows Harry isn’t ready to come out yet, so he draws their attention to a drinking game that they must play immediately at that second. He keeps one eye on the game, and the other on Harry and the handsome stranger.

He somehow manages to win, but he misses his chance to choose who will be his loser and take his shot of five different drinks mixed together. He misses because he sees Harry lean into the stranger’s hand which is now holding his cheek. For someone in the closet, he seems to be doing this in such an open space.

So it’s for Harry’s protection that Draco does what he does next. He excuses himself from their table and moves to the opposite direction of Harry so that their friends don’t see him. When he knows they’re no longer interested in following him, he quickly goes back to where he last saw Harry. Fortunately, they’re still in the same dark corner. Only this time, Harry’s hand is grasping the stranger’s hair, pushing his face to his neck.

It’s such a blur, all Draco sees is red. He doesn’t know why, but he must remove the leech that’s attempting to suck Harry’s blood through blunt teeth. Muggles are stupid, they’re not vampires, why the neck biting? Plus blood isn’t part of their diet, it’s just not sufficient. When he’s finally standing within hearing distance Draco coughs. Coughs loudly.

Harry’s eyes are slow to open, and when he sees that it’s Draco watching they widen. His grip on the hair tightens fractionally, before he’s pushing at the man. The man groans, assuming that they’re going to take it to the bathroom, when he notices Draco.

“As sorry as I am to break this up, all our friends are here and it’s only a matter of time before they notice what’s going on here.”

The man looks between the two of them, confused before a light reaches his eyes.

“I suppose you’re closeted?”

Harry shyly nods, and if that doesn’t stop Draco’s heart he isn’t sure what will.

“That doesn’t mean we have to stop, we can carry on with this elsewhere. If you want?”

Harry’s head rises and he looks eagerly at the man, before he notices Draco watching the exchange. Draco is sure that something must be showing in his eyes because Harry declines, choosing instead to follow Draco. They don’t speak of what Harry was about to do. They’re somber and the others sense it back at the table, but they choose to ignore it. Another round of drinks lighten the mood.

It seems Draco can’t help himself. He takes shot after shot. He gulps down a pint of beer that should have been sipped periodically. He takes Pansy’s mimosa when she’s distracted and finishes that off too. All he can picture in his mind is Harry having fun with another guy and it’s messing with his head. He knows why he’s acting like this, and he’s sure that drinking to forget it is the only solution.

Harry seems to be drinking with him, matching each glass with two. Harry tips his head back to take another shot and that’s when Draco spots it. Right there, on his collarbone is a fresh, red love bite. It’s mocking him. _ I was given by someone not you hahahaha! _

He growls and takes another pint, _ sorry liver, but the brain wants to remove some images. _

Ron and Hermione look at the two and realise that they’re well on their way to drinking to their graves in one night. They cut the two off and get them water to try and flush it all out. Harry finally calls it quits when he can’t see with his glasses, and leans onto Draco.

“Mate, I am so fucking pisseduhh.”

Draco laughs bitterly, hating how much he likes the feeling of Harry leaning on him.

“Maybe it’s best we go now while we can still talk. Goodness know what’ll happen if we don’t go now.”

Harry has somehow managed to tuck his head into the crook of Draco’s neck. And now all Draco can think of is the smell of Harry’s hair and his warm breath. This isn’t good.

“Okay. Hometime.”

Harry pushes himself up using the table as support. He struggles to get up so Draco steadies him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling his arm across his shoulder. The rest of the group are so used to the two taking each other home that they don’t bat an eyelid. This is Draco’s life now.

“We’ll be taking off. Owl me whenever.”

Draco doesn’t stick long enough to hear their responses, he’s already out the door when he hears Blaise’s shout.

“Stay safe.”

Draco debates whether it’s better to take them to Harry’s or his when Harry’s grip around his shoulders tighten. His breath almost stops altogether, and he turns to Harry. Which is a bad idea since Harry is looking at him. His eyes are so close and Draco realises that with this visual alone he’s able to create sonnets dedicated to the green of them. It’s not his fault that he leans closer. Nor is it his fault that Harry reorients them by wrapping his other arm around Draco’s shoulders. The position is much better, but Draco is scared to think about what for.

“Stop thinking. I know you’re smart, but for once, tell your brain to shut up.”

Harry’s so close that at the last word his lips brush against Draco. Well that’s self-control gone. Draco lets out such a needy noise that he chooses to ignore and pushes down against Harry’s lips. They’re softer than Draco imagined, and very enthusiastic. A brush of a tongue nearly ends Draco right there, but he welcomes it. Suddenly all Draco can feel is Harry’s fingers brushing against his nape where his hair is cut really close. He isn’t even aware that his neck was _ oh so sensitive _ but it feels so good. Harry brings them together, standing on his tiptoes, all so that he can be closer. Draco isn’t one to disagree with the action and his arm on Harry’s waist helps pull Harry in _ more _.

They’re in public and Draco’s sane enough to remember this, whispering against Harry’s lips, “wanna go somewhere private?” Harry chooses to moan instead of say yes, which Draco takes as consent and he apparates them straight to his bedroom.

_ \--- _

Draco can’t look Hermione in the eye. It’s been thirty minutes, and the tea she made him has gone cold. He’s made a fool of himself in front of her so many times. It’s a surprise to him there isn’t a biography somewhere written by her titled: _ Draco Malfoy, the idiot who lived _ or something along the lines.

“So Harry-”

“He’s not exactly…”

“Yeah I gathered…”

“What do you suppose he remembers from that night? Because I honestly have no recollection, and wouldn’t have if I never let you through my mind. Shit! Had I not gotten pregnant I would never have known about Harry and I-”

“He looked pretty out of it. And even if he remembered, I doubt he’d be the type to keep it from you…”

The sleeve of his jumper is suddenly very interesting. Oh look, a loose piece of thread, something he’s going to either cut or leave alone. But he just can’t seem to stop twisting it between his fingers, and oh Hermione’s still talking.

“...-You’re going to have to tell him, you know that right? If there’s anything I know about Harry it’s that he’s wanted a family for the longest time. I was wondering why he never pursued it after the war, but I guess it all makes sense now.”

“He said he’s going to support me through it. And that’s before knowing his connection to the child. This is going to take over his whole life, I can’t do this to him. Especially since he’s not out, heck neither am I. No, I’d much rather keep this a secret from him.”

Hermione glares at Draco. It’s been so long since he receives one, he’s slightly thrown off by it. She doesn’t relent and Draco knows she’s right but once again Draco’s nothing but a scared coward.

“I don’t even know how he feels about me Granger. Harry seems like the type who would be there for every step of the way. And I reiterate. I can’t do that to him.”

Hermione huffs, “Draco please think about it. If it makes you feel any better about it, now that I look back at it, the two of you have always had this sort of chemistry. Even before when we still hated each other the two of you _ always _ had each other as a focus. He called you his nemesis when Voldemort was after him. And now that you’re friends, it sometimes feels like he’s best friends with you more than he is with us. Knowing what I know now, I can see why, but don’t you see Draco? You can make something out of this, and you will never know what could’ve been unless you take this step. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. But at least you’ll live without regret of missing out on this chance.”

“You’re a fucking doctor, not a mind healer.”

Hermione grins, already aware that she managed to make a crack in his emotional shield. Then again, it could be because of the pregnancy hormones. A pregnancy that was caused because of something he and Harry did. Merlin.

_ \--- _

Draco is back at his manor and wants to drink with Harry. Only he’s in the situation that he’s in _ because _ of drinking with Harry. Gah. He’s already thinking about telling Harry about what happened between them, all because of Hermione. Her idea that they’re good for each other makes him feel so good it makes him sick. And not like morning sickness. Sick as in he could picture it so vividly, everything would be perfect between them. Harry would support him in everything, help and do it with that bright smile of his. She had frightened him, making him aware of Harry’s potential partners who could take him from Draco’s grasp. _ That _ is why he’s about to call Harry to come over. He can’t risk losing that. Not if he is able to do something about it.

“Grimmauld Place!”

Harry appears with that stupid grin that causes Draco’s stomach to churn. Of course, that could just be because their baby is happy to finally know who their other father is and likes the sound of his voice.

“Draco! How did your visit with Hermione go? Good news? Why does your face look like that, was it bad news? Are you okay? I’m coming over. Dammit Draco, move. I don’t want to make you fall.”

Draco laughs, and he knows it hysterical, “too late.”

Harry stumbles out of the floo and wipes away the ash that gathered around his jeans. His focus remains on cleaning when he asks Draco, “what is too late?”

“Never you mind.”

He makes for the door but Harry grabs his wrist, “no, tell me what’s up.”

Draco faces him, his face nonchalant. Inside he is trying to find a way to spill the news that would give him the least amount of backlash possible. He doesn’t want to lose Harry as a friend, but he’s going to. And it’s either because they’ll become lovers, or Harry becomes too awkward around him and they end up avoiding each other. Only reconnecting during christenings and children’s birthdays. Maybe the holidays if they so wish.

“I’ll tell you, but I’d like to be sitting down and somewhere comfortable. I also want you to promise to let me say everything before you interrupt. Because this is really hard to say and I’d appreciate it if you let me say my bit before you butt in.”

They leave the receiving room and head upstairs to Draco’s room. The room where this whole fiasco started. Draco keeps an eye on Harry, wondering how he’ll react to the room. As far as he’s aware it’ll be the first time Draco invites Harry into his room. Harry seems to make no obvious display of recognition so Draco realises Harry ultimately forgot about their night together.

Draco gestures to his bed, he doesn’t care at this point. He’s about to unravel his heart, if this is the only true memory of Harry in his bed, he’ll take it. Harry raises an eyebrow at Draco, it’s an awfully intimate place to have a serious talk, but like he said, he’s there for Draco and if that’s what he wants, that’s what he’ll give.

Draco looks around his room, and seems to be stalling. Harry grips Draco’s knee and gives him and easy smile once he catches his attention. “Hey, you’re in a safe place. Don’t worry about it, and remember. I’m here for you.”

Draco’s eyes close. He absorbs the words, wondering if this is the last time he’s going to hear it.

“Okay, here goes. Hermione revealed to me that I was not cursed like we thought, but that there was another party involved. I started to panic thinking that it happened without my consent and that I was obliviated after _ it _ happened.”

“Merlin, I hope that wasn’t the case. I’m so sorry if -”

“Pretty sure I banned you from interrupting.”

“Soz, my bad. Please continue.”

“As I was saying, I believed myself to have been a victim of sexual assault, but turns out that was not the case. I allowed Granger access to my mind to see what my memories of the night were. She had guessed I’m somewhere between two to three weeks along so I tried to give her memories from that time. The one that struck was that time we went to the muggle club.”

Here Draco pauses, giving Harry the opportunity to confess that he remembers everything. Instead what he gets is a patient stare, of a man waiting to hear the rest of the story. All Draco sees as a reaction is Harry’s tightening first, but that’s probably because he still assumes Draco was assaulted and is holding back from finding who it was and killing them. Realising that’s the only reaction he’ll get from Harry, Draco continues.

“I was talking with Greg when I noticed you were getting pretty cosy with this handsome fellow. Count yourself lucky that I was the only one who noticed, and I suppose Granger did as well. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to accidentally out you to her, but in my defence I didn’t remember this evening clearly either. You still have your chance to talk to her, but I would like to let you know that you’re right. She didn’t judge me, and she doesn’t judge you. Well done in making good friends.”

Draco really is sorry for outing Harry like that, but it truly wasn’t his intention to. Harry seems to know this, and while he’s slightly uncomfortable to have had that happen to him, he takes in stride. This is Draco’s story and he asked to know. So know he will.

“Now where was I? Oh yes, I noticed you and the guy, which meant if I did then soon the others would too. I tried distracting them with a game, and when I looked back at you, you both seemed to be enjoying yourselves too much for public viewing. I was sorry to have ended your pull, but at the time I was just trying to help you stay in the closet.”

“Thank you.” 

Harry smiles, and Draco nearly cries because he doesn’t deserve it. Especially after what he’s going to say. Damn these hormones, he’s been crying at everything lately - not that he hasn’t done so before. With his father gone, the need to be stoic left with him and he’s been expressing how he feels frequently. Aside from his need of men, but that’s besides the point. He still has to tell Harry that he’s going to be a parent.

“So, here’s where it gets interesting. Because you see… Oh fuck I can’t say it.”

Harry sits up and turns to Draco who has hidden his face in his hands. Harry rubs Draco’s shoulder and it brings Draco back to the memory of Harry pulling him by the shoulders so he could kiss him better. Harry takes Draco’s hands and pries them away from his face. Seeing Draco so distraught saddens Harry and he wishes he knew what he could do to help, but it seems nothing he does is right. Draco’s eyes water and Harry is at a loss. Since Lucius’ death Draco shows more of who he is inside, and Harry is lying if he says he doesn’t like the new Draco. But this is so much more than emotion and Harry just wants to _ help _, and not it the way he would normally. He just wants to help because… oh. That’s why.

Draco collects himself, and grips Harry’s hand tightly. He straightens his back and looks Harry in the eye.

“We found out who the other father is.”

“Oh, great. What are you going to do about him?”

“I suppose I should find him and tell him. It’s what you’d want if something like this happened to you right?”

“I mean, yeah sure.”

Draco looks at Harry and tightens his grip even more. If it were possible. Harry looks between both of Draco’s eyes cautiously. It’s like he knows what Draco’s saying, but wants the clarification.

“If you were the dad you’d want to know that you were becoming a father, is what you’re telling me?”

Draco’s saying it so slowly that he’d wonder if his child is doomed to be slow their whole life before Harry’s eyes light up.

“You’re… Me? And child then?”

Draco’s just relieved to have finally told Harry that all he can do is laugh at the lack of cohesion in his sentences.

“Father? Me? I - why can’t I remember? What the fuck?”

Thinking Harry’s angry at him, Draco tries to take his hand back, but Harry’s grip is strong. He shakes his head at Draco’s attempt to let go.

“No don’t let go. I’m not mad. I’m just perplexed. How is it possible that the both of us forgot and… Draco, you don’t even take fertility potions how the-”

“Hermione made a suggestion about that if you’re interested to know.”

“Well don’t let me stop you.”

Harry has taken to leaning back into Draco’s pillows as if it’s his home. His hand is still gripping Draco’s but his thumb is now stroking the back of Draco’s hand, and it makes him feel so warm. Draco takes this acceptance as everything being okay between the two of them, so he leans on his side and tucks himself beside Harry. Their joined hands between the two of them as they look into each other’s eyes. They’re being entirely soppy and Draco’s doesn’t want to be anywhere but here.

“She thinks the drinks that I mixed contain the same raw ingredients as the standard fertility potion. The presence of alcohol probably enhanced its potency so all it took was one good go and boom. Pregnant. It’s also possible that’s why we couldn’t remember the events well. We both took similar drinks and had it been the other way around, you’d probably be the one up the duff. She thinks I helped her make a breakthrough in fertility potions and she going to research them and - would you stop looking at me like that please?”

Harry’s eyes lost their focus sometime during his explanation, instead focusing on Draco’s lips as he talks. It thrills Draco to know Harry’s just as besotted with him as he is. Harry brings his forefinger up and traces the middle of Draco’s lip where it’s the thickest.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Draco blushes. He knows how good of a flirt he is thanks to observing his interactions with Pansy. But it’s definitely the first time he’s been on the receiving end. Harry can be smooth when he wants to, which is why Draco was curious as to why Harry hadn’t found someone to settle with.

“Your blush makes you look even more incredible. Merlin Draco.”

His lips are still being traced, only now it has travelled down his chin and down his jaw. Draco closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“How long do you think we could’ve been doing this for?”

Harry stops his ministrations causing Draco to open his eyes. It’s the best decision he’s ever made because Harry’s so close and it’s much like the first time that he’s not surprised.

“Just stop thinking and feel Draco.”

Even the way he talks is similar. It pleases Draco to know that drunk or sober, Harry feels just the same toward Draco.

This time the kiss is sweet. It isn’t as rushed as the first. It’s so domestic and Draco can feel a smile growing. Harry mirrors his smile and laughs into the smile. He lets go of Draco’s hand, tracing against his arm, his shoulder, before gripping the back of his neck. _ Yes _ is all Draco can think. The hand on his nape applies just the right amount of pressure to bring him closer to Harry’s lips. Unfortunately Harry’s glasses make their presence known, digging into Draco’s cheek. He pulls away with a loud smack and takes Harry’s glasses, disposing them to who knows where, before pulling Harry back. Draco rolls to his back taking Harry with him so he rests on top.

Harry refuses to stop kissing Draco, and talks between kisses, “pretty sure this position got us to where we are.”

Draco laughs and tightens his grip on Harry, “what a pity we couldn’t remember.”

A glint shines in Harry’s eyes, “indeed. We should do something about it.”

“What a brilliant mind you have Potter.”

“How about you call me Harry all the time?”

“How about you remind me what happened that night, and if it’s as good as I think it was, I’ll call you whatever you want me to?”

“As long as I call you mine, I’m down.”

Draco groans, “you’re a fucking sap.”

Harry grins, Draco just gave him the perfect opening, “your fucking sap, you mean.”

_ Epilogue _

Telling their friends is a journey. Not only do they have to come out to everyone, but they also have to reveal that they’re the first in the group to be expecting. 

Hermione obviously isn’t surprised, but Ron’s expression of surprise lets Harry and Draco know she can be trustworthy to keep secrets. Ron looks to her, as if she’s a stranger to him.

“They needed a doctor, what makes you think I wouldn’t have known?”

“Point.”

He turns to Harry and Draco, both nervous and he thinks about what would happen to him if he chose to act like he hated Harry’s decision, but knows it’d be pointless.

“Well first of all, I’m thankful that you trust me enough to come out to me. And secondly, I’m so happy the two of you are expecting. But don’t breathe a word of it to mum or else she’ll start asking about Hermione and I and I don’t need that right now. Ta.”

“Wow.”

“I know right.”

“Uh, Ron!”

“What?”

Three sighs are all he gets as a response. As long as they move onto dessert, he doesn’t care about why they’re acting like that. He was only telling the truth ‘tis all.

When it’s Luna’s turn she surprises the both of them by revealing she knew all along about their preferences and is happy for them. Her joy for them is catching and when Draco wonders why, she tells them that their auras are so well aligned for each other that if it hadn’t happened then, it would have down the line.

Harry gets such a lovesick look then that Draco has to pull him away and have his way with him. Every time someone points out how perfect they are for each other - three so far - Harry just gets so ecstatic, how can Draco ignore it?

Greg somehow hears it from Luna, and Draco wonders if something is going on between them, before he realises it doesn’t matter. Greg can be happy if he wants, because he deserves it as much as Draco does.

Pansy and Blaise sulk when they discover they’re the last of the immediate friends to know. But they take it in stride. 

“But Potter, all our flirting and you cheat one me with my best friend?”

“I’m terribly sorry darling, all the flirting was basically a way to attract his attention in the end.”

“Harry!” Draco cries, unsure if it’s true. If that’s the case, that means Harry has felt this way about him for longer than Draco expects and they really can’t leave this time because it’ll be too obvious and these are _ Draco’s friends _ who are _ ruthless _.

“Yes? My darling, sunshine, light of my life?”

“You know what, carry on flirting with Pansy, you’re much better at flirting with her than you are with me. You sarcastic fuck.”

Harry leans toward Draco and whispers lowly, “that’s because words are easy to say. I’d rather _ show _ you how much I want you.” He nearly growls, and thankfully Draco is able to change the conversation when he tells Pansy how far along he is.

“Salazar Draco, I’m pretty sure I told you to be safe.”

Blaise is smug at the news. He’s been expecting the news of their relationship for a while, but not the news of Draco’s pregnancy.

When what Blaise says to Draco registers, he kicks Blaise and flips his two fingers at him. “You nasty plonker.”

Blaise smirkes over his beer bottle, “careful, you have highly influential ears with you at all times. You wouldn’t want it to come out with a potty mouth.”

Draco can’t help it, “fuck off.”

His mother is either blind to it, or Draco completely forgot to tell her. He wants to think of it as the latter, because surely his mother isn’t oblivious to this. Harry has been over nearly everyday, and he hasn’t hidden his affectionate gestures in front of Narcissa. In fact he seems to be proud of it and refuses to hide. They’re only keeping it out of the general public for the safety of Draco. Harry may be absent from the public eye, but people are still curious about what he’s up to in life.

“Mister Potter’s here often is he not Draco?”

Draco is over it. Harry isn’t even hiding playing with Draco’s fingers. They’re in Draco’s room, in his bed, legs intertwined. How she even managed to get through their combined locking spells is a wonder to Draco. Then again, she is the lady of the house, maybe it’s loyal to her.

“He’s going to be here for quite a long time. Isn’t that right, love?”

Harry pauses and looks to Draco. His smile growing, “love? That’s new. And yes. I intend to stay as long as possible.”

Draco smiles down at Harry. His Harry. He looks to his mother and it is clear on her face that she’s happy for him. But she also wants his explanation, and he’ll give it to her. But the hand sneaking up his thigh makes him decide that maybe later is better. It rises higher, _ okay much much later, _ he thinks.

“I’d much rather be called Harry if that’s okay with you Mrs Malfoy.”

Narcissa turns her attention to Harry. If she’s aware of what he’s doing to her son, in front of her no less, she makes no notice of it.

“Likewise Harry, call me Narcissa.”

She takes her leave and the doors are locked again, this time with stronger charms than before. Draco lets out a gasp when Harry’s hand rises above his groin and traces his belly. He’s only just beginning to show and Harry’s been fascinated and can’t seem to stop touching it.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Harry’s eyes travel up from Draco’s stomach and focus on his face.

“I love you.”

He repeats, his hand leaving Draco’s belly to grasp his cheek, “I know I haven’t said it often, but I want you to know that. I don’t know if you know, but I’ve been going mad with how to feel about you for almost two months. You’re so much more different to what I thought you’d be. You’re growth as a person is so damn attractive Draco and I’m so glad I got to know you this time round. I know our relationship’s start is quite backwards, but I just wanted you to know. I want you to know, I’m not staying with you just because you’re pregnant. I’ve wanted you long before you told me, I was jealous when I thought about you with another guy. It honestly brought me such relief that the guy was actually me. You’ve messed everything up for me Draco, and I don’t want it any other way.”

Harry wipes the tears that escape Draco’s eyes. “Damn these hormones to hell!” Harry laughs and pulls Draco closer to his chest. He likes to keep Draco as close to him as possible, and after bearing his heart out, the tactile sensation eases him.

“I also love you. Wonder how that happened, but here I am. Pregnant with -”

“Oh just stop talking and kiss me.”

“How romantic.”

“Prat.”

“Wanker.”

“Git.”

“I love you.”

A smile forms on his face, “I love you too.”

**The End.**


End file.
